rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasabi
Wasabi is one of the main characters from the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6. He is based on the original Wasabi No-Ginger from the Big Hero 6 Marvel comic. Appearance Wasabi is a large, burly man, creating a humorous juxtaposition with his ultimately soft nature. He is tall, very muscular and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark completion, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire. Wasabi can also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes, where are often found in Japanese fashion. When wearing his super suit, Wasabi dons mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by a flowing, shimmering cape and what appears to be Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it. Wasabi's jikatabi fashion also remains intact with his armor, though given red linings to accompany the black. Personality Like the rest of his friends (with the exception of Fred), Wasabi is a scientific genius, notable for his use of laser technology. Like the others, it is implied that his name is not actually Wasabi, but rather a nickname given to him by Fred after he spilt wasabi on his shirt in the past. Despite his muscular size, Wasabi is actually very timid, paranoid and mildly neurotic. He is always mindful of rules and authority, refusing to run a red light despite being chased by Yokai and making note of Akuma Island's quarantine signs. It is possible that he may possess Obssessive Compulsive Disorder, keeping every one of his tools neatly placed on his working station in white outlines and going to pieces when it is made disorderly. In battle, he has trouble adjusting to the sudden shift of momentum, become staggered and confused out of the lack of any real plan other than "attack". He adjusts fairly quickly soon after he is able to defend himself and begins enjoying himself, only to lose quickly when he fails to notice any other factors (like his vulnerable feet for example). Powers and Abilities While possessing no actual superpowers, his intellect roundly makes up for it, though he keeps his battle-armor with him for combat purposes. He is however is fluent in English, Spanish and the fictional Star Trek language, Klingon. Wasabi's precision has him very accurate and meticulous, allowing him to concentrate and focus his lasers carefully and without harm. His organized nature also helps him handle the danger of using plasma. As for his professional-level athleticism, Wasabi has above-average strength, agility and athletic skill. According to his bio, Wasabi is a practitioner of Tai-Chi. He also has very quick reflexes, as shown when he easily cut down all of the tennis balls aimed at him during training. Weapons Provided for him by Hiro, Wasabi is equipped with battle-armor that matches the rest of his team. Using Wasabi's laser technology, the gauntlets of his armor are equipped with matching laser-swords that can cut through virtually anything. For a short in the ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' episode, "Killer App", he switched armors with Hiro and thus obtained the ability from Hiro's suit to cling himself to metallic surfaces and attract metallic objects. He was shown to be skillful with it, too. Wasabi also wears a few other battle armored suits in the TV series, that are used only for special occasions. Like the Forest Armor, that Wasabi and made out of wood and forest materials, so he, GoGo and Honey Lemon could ambush Ned Ludd and save Hiro, Fred and Baymax, and the Ultra Armor, which is made of titanium so he and the team could fight Orso Knox. Role in the Crossover Relationships Friends/ Allies Hiro Hamada Baymax Honey Lemon GoGo Tomago Fred Rapunzel Corona Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Queen Elsa Princess Anna Enemies Yokai Mother Gothel Pitch Black Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. Out of the other characters, Wasabi is probably the most different of the characters. While the comic Wasabi No-Ginger is clearly Japanese, skilled and somehwat portly, the film's Wasabi is of African descent, muscular but emotionally ineffectual. The comic's Wasabi uses metaphysical concepts to create and charge his blades while the film Wasabi uses science, mainly his skills in laser technology to create his blades. In the movie, they decided to leave out Wasabi's last name. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Wasabi No-Ginger is a trained chef and samurai who joined the new Big Hero 6 with other new members and Fred. Together they battle Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. Working together the battle Badgal. Spider-Man rallies many of earth heroes including Big Hero 6 to help stop the construction of Doctor Octopus' satellites. Big Hero 6 found one of the facilities, discovered that it is guarded by Everwraith. Despite a tough battle, Big Hero 6 finally ended up victorious. Wasabi is an accomplished swordsman, able to defend himself against whatever threat comes his was with bushido. Wasabi No-Ginger uses various swords to fight, and can also give form to his Qi-Energy, usually materializing it as throwing knives that can paralyze opponents. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes